Eyes Closed
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: Bella, was just hoping for a normal day, when her car breaks down. After an accident, her life changes dramatically. Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! First fan fiction, please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay so this is my first fan fiction story, please no flames.**

Bella's POV

I was thinking about well, you know, everything. I was leaving the Cullen's house and was pulling on to the street of my house, when my car broke down.

_Great, now I have to walk._

I slammed the car door closed. It was raining, yay! I pulled my hood over my head. I shuffled to the side walk. As I was walking toward the house, I heard car tires screeching. I turned around just in time to see to cars racing, one was facing the wrong way in the lane, while a car, going at the proper speed and right lane, was driving towards them.

The racing car swerved towards me. I slammed back in to the speed limit pole. Hitting my head, and I blacked out.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I love you._

Edwards POV

I was at home. Bella had left and I was "watching" TV, when I was really thinking. Alice came running in to the room. I saw the vision play through my mind. Bella was being slammed in to a pole by some street racing car.

I gasped and felt the hurt rise in my chest.

"We can save her." I gasped.

She shook her head; she was already at the hospital.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a horrible ache in the back of my head. I tried to open my eyes. But, all I saw was darkness. I could feel my eyes blinking. Why couldn't see? The accident, I remembered the accident. I was blind. I was blind!

Carlisle POV

I walked out in to the waiting room where it seemed all of Forks was. I looked at Edward and saw that he was staring at me with a peculiar expression.

He was trying to read my thoughts, I was blocking him.

"Well, I just spoke with Bella, who has woken up, but…" I had a hard time choking it out. "There is a problem…now she's blind. We don't think there's a way to fix it."

The gasps from the room were overwhelming. It was hard to see them like this.

My family was frozen in place. Charlie was crying and Renee was too.

Edward's POV

I didn't want to hear that she was blind! As soon as I could I visited her.

I knocked on the door to her room. "Bella, it's me Edward."

She looked to where my voice was coming from. "Edward!"

I walked over to her bed and gently took her hand. I saw her eyes, they were puffy and wide. As if she thinking if she opens them wide enough she'll see.

I hugged her and she gasped for a second then hugged me back as tight a she could.

"Edward, I'm so scared," she sobbed in to my shoulder. I wished there was a way I could comfort her.

"Bella, shhh. Bella, shhh. It's all right," I cooed. She looked up at me, well should I say looked? Maybe, I should say, tried to look. I hugged her tight. I can't believe this happened to my angel.

I rubbed her hair gently, trying to calm her down.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**


	2. Trouble

**Please Review! Check out my other story "Why Me?" The reason I hadn't updated in a week is because I only get the computer certain times of the week, but I may get a little more time this week, I will try to update soon. Oh, and I don't own Twilight. (Wipes tears from face) Enjoy! **

Chp. 2

BPOV  
I fell asleep that night, I had a sleep filled with fitful dreams.

I was locked in a closet with the lights out, the walls coming closer. I felt like I was going to suffocate. I started banging on the walls hoping to keep them out. My strength was no match for the walls. The walls closed in.

I woke up screaming. I tried to open my eyes, oh, wait, I was blind. I heard some noise next to me.

"Love, are you all right?" Edward asked. He touched my face.

I just started sobbing, slowly he went to hug me.

"Love, go back to asleep, you go to therapy tomorrow," he said.

I closed my eyes, even though I knew I didn't have to.

The Next Day

I stumbled around the therapy center, with the aid of a nurse. When I got to the room I had to be in.

"Bella, I'm here to help you, and give you a boost in your outlook of the world." a woman said perkily.

She gave me a cane, taught me how to use it, taught me how not to lean forward when I'm tired. She also said that I should always remember which way was North, South, East, and West, that includes right and left.

She taught me brail, which, I find fairly easy, and then she gave me a brail watch and cell phone. **(A/N: I'm not sure how this process goes, so please don't yell at me for that.) **

Last, she told me I would be getting a guide dog later this week, my dad had already signed me up for one. Not to mention, she said I was such a fast learner I don't have to come back until I get the dog.

I walked out of their, at according to my watch, ten o'clock. I got to go home!

I use my cane to walk out of there. My dad caught me as I tripped, Mom was also there. I hugged her. I wanted to leave, I wanted to go home.

I felt us get into the car.

"Jacob wanted to see you, I told him he could visit tomorrow," Charlie said. I nodded. I wanted to go to sleep.

2 days later

I had got on to the routine of wake up shuffle to the kitchen with help to eat, I shuffled to my room grabbed my clothes (Alice had set it up in such a way that I grabbed one hanger and a whole outfit came out), I would go to the bathroom and take a shower and do what I needed to do, and finally

I would get Edward or Alice to pick me up.

At school, it was the worst I didn't know where I was going, I had to have brail books and I couldn't get some of the assignments done as well as I could have.

I couldn't wait until I got the guide dog.

One day, Edward was gone hunting, as I was sitting down for lunch, Lauren, I think, stuck out her foot, again I heard this from Angela, I felt the freeness of falling, then I landed in a pile of spaghetti.

At first I thought it was my clumsiness, but then I heard the laughing. I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

Slowly, Alice lifted me off the ground.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Alice hissed.

I stumbled to the bathroom and started balling. She cooed saying everything was all right but I knew it wasn't.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to go back to class. I sat down and was finding my book as the speaker came on.

"Isabella Swan, please come to the office for the rest of the day."

Oh, now what had I done?

**Remember to review!**


	3. Scary

**Once again I apologize, for not updating sooner, but I get the computer so rarely... I don't own Twilight. Oh also, I wanted to send a shout out to danceswithhorses who has reviewed for every single chapter. I just wanted to let you know there will be a somewhat happily ever after in the end.**  
Chp. 3

Angela helped me with my stuff and lead me to the office.

I was nervous, what had I done wrong. I walked in and the receptionist said "Isabella Swan, your dad called and said he would be here in a few minutes."

I nodded, a feeling of absolute reflief washed through me, then another rack of terror hit my body, why was Charlie coming, was something wrong!

I heard someone shuffle through the door.

"Bells, lets go," Charlie said happily. I grabbed my cane and tried to follow him. He helped me into the car, I felt the car move.

"Dad, were are we going?" I asked when I couldn't keep in the burning couriosity anymore.

"Home," was all he said.

The car stopped. I stepped out with the aid of my cane. Charlie helped me get to the door, I stepped inside and I heard a voice in the living room.

"C'mon Bella," Charlie said.

I walked to the living room.

"Hello, I'm Jack Smith, I have your guide dog," I heard a gentle voice say. "His name is Bear..."

I finally got my guide dog, I wouldn't have to have someone always help me in the wall. I was so happy, I bent down to figure out were Bear was.

Jack Smith helped me for the rest of day, teaching me how to use the harness on Bear, and other things, like what signals to use and so on.

When night came, I knew Edward would be back, so I took the harness off Bear and went upstaris to get ready for bed. Bear was going to sleep where ever he pleased.

I close the door behind me to my room, when my nightly routine was over.

"Love?" I heard Edward's voice say. I turned to my right, and I hugged him. I told him about everything that had happened. He growled during the part about Lauren.

"So that's about it..." I trailed off.

"Well tomarrow Lauren's going to get a surprise in her locker..." Edward said.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Oh, I would," he responded.

Then there was the question I had to ask.

"How is it..." I trailed off. "Well, how can you still like me when I'm blind?"

He was silent forever.

"Is that what your worried about, I love you. There's no way around it at all, blindness or not!" he whispered/shouted.

I nodded, knowing at least HE would see it.

I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about all the things I would never see again: Renee's face, Jake's smile, Alice's closet, Edward's face, and his beautiful handwriting.

"Edward, could we go to your place for a while, I don't think I will be sleeping for a while tonight." I asked.

Edward sighed, and handed me my shoes and coat.

I sat in Edward's arms while he ran to his house. He put me down, and he led me to the door.

Alice's POV

I knew they were coming, and I heard the door open. The whole family turned toward the door. I heard Bella stumble, and I knew Edward caught her. He led her toward the family room.

Wnen I saw Bella, she looked the same, accept her eyes seemed to look through us, kind of the way I looked when I had vision, accept it looked scary on her.

"Hey Bella," I chirped. I looked over and saw that Esme looked like she was going to cry, if she could.

"Hi... Alice," Bella said, trying to figure out where I was.

She sat down on the couch, Rose stood up, and she looked slightly pained. Rose, came behind Bella and started braiding Bella's hair.

"Rose, is that you?" Bella asked, slightly startled.

"Yes," Rosalie responded.

We talked for a while. Then, Bella fell asleep on the couch.

I turned toward the others I knew the had something to say...

**Thanks for reading, this chapter is a little boring... it will get more exciting later! **  
**-girlwiththeorangepurse **


	4. Scared

**So I decided to try a new point of view, I won't be able to update anytime soon, sadly. You see, I'm going away for awhile and I have some huge tests soon! **

Esme's POV  
I saw Bella walk in. It was not what I was excpecting, I thought she wouldn't look so helpless. She looked right through everyone, it was scary in a different way.

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't make a noise. I had to be strong for my daughter.

Soon, after talking about nothing, she fell asleep on the couch.

Alice looked at the family. "We have to talk about this."

"There is NOTHING to talk about!" Edward said. "I am not leaving her side!"

"Edward, be reasonable. You know that if you don't hunt at all, something might happen, and she wouldn't even see it." Rosalie said, the, nearly, first thing since Bella had come over.

"Maybe we should make a schedule for time with her, so we would all get to hunt." I spoke up.

There were nods all around the room. So we all decided who would do what. Alice wrote everything down.  
I heard a gentle whimper come from the family room, as we had moved to the "kitchen".

All of a sudden that whimper turned into a bloodcurdling scream. Jasper gasped and hugged himself.

The scream cut me to the core, I couldn't stand one of my children in so much pain. Edward was the first one out of the room.

Edward was cooing for her to get up when she opened her eyes, tears were running down her face.

"Edward?" she cried.

"I'm right here, love," he was saying repeatedly.

"It was so horrible," she sobbed into his shoulder, ruining his shirt.

Once she finally calmed down, Bella had, what looked like, a death grip on Edward's hand


	5. Lauren's Surprise

**Yay! New update! Were you wondering about Lauren? (: On to the next chapter!**

BPOV

I woke up in my bed at home, Edward was next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a rush.

I nodded. Last night, I had a nightmare. I can't quite explain what it was, it was mostly a feeling... it was lonely, abandoned, and scared. Edward took me home, after his family calmed me down.

"I'd better get ready for school." I said. I fumbled around trying to figure out where the floor was.

"Alice is coming over this morning," he said to me.

"Why?"

"She wants to play Barbie."

* * *

I called for Bear, I had to feed him, he wasn't a machine. I had treat him like a real dog.

In the kitchen, sat down in one of the chairs at the table. I was only going to have orange juice for breakfast.

I was feeling a little sick...

* * *

When I was finally at school, Alice had dressed me up, I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway.

EPOV

I got to school early. I had the jar, Emmet had helped me plan.

I opened the jar and dumped the contents into Lauren's locker. The little bugs squirmed and crawled everywhere in her locker.

I kept down a laugh. It was gonna be good.

BPOV

I ran toward the noise. I would have fallen a lot more if it weren't for Bear.

There was laughing and screams of horror.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice, who I heard laughing.

"Edward's plan."

EPOV

I stood by and watched with satisfaction as Lauren screamed as she found the creeping little bugs in her locker, she had a total meltdown. Screaming, jumping, and carrying on.

The bell rang and the rest of his ran for class, while Lauren was screaming.

BPOV

I laughed, it seemed like Lauren got what she deserved.

Then, my hand flew to my nose and mouth. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Alice, I'll be right back."

"Mkay" Alice seemed distant at the moment. I hurried to find the nearest exit.

**I know Edward is out of character, majorly. I wanted to have Emmet do the prank, but he's not in high school anymore. There should be only around two or three chapters left of my story I know exactly where I'm going with it, but it's taking longer than I had hoped.**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**


	6. Semi

**New chapter! Thanks for all your support!**

BPOV

I was lost. I ran out the door and I couldn't find my way back. I had Bear but, he's not a map, I have to remember where to go, how to get there, he just helps me not run into to objects or people.

My stomach was still turning over and over, and I just emptied the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much... just some orange juice.

I walked and stumbled around and 'round trying to find my way back to school. But, I was starting to believe I would never get back, if someone didn't help me.

APOV

Where was she!? I was having a vision, she said something and I didn't hear it! I couldn't see her future anymore. She couldn't be dead! No she could not!

I found Edward in his class. He read my thoughts so he knew what was going on. We ran out out of there faster than we should've.

"How could you!?" Edward roared. He was blaming everything on me!

"I wasn't paying attention to what she said! I'm sorry!" I cried out, why was he getting mad at me! I couldn't help that I had a vision. The vision wasn't important anyway.

It was just the same: Bella becoming a vampire.

We went to her house first, the only thing we found was an empty bottle of orange juice sitting on the counter, it was three weeks passed the expiration date.

We would have followed her scent, but the rain washed it away.

Then the vision hit me.

Bella was wandering around the street looking lost, the semi truck had lost control and was heading straight toward her. It would hit her in such a way that it would not kill her right then, but will kill her eventually, after blood loss and head trauma.

I stared at Edward my eyes full of fear, we would be too late, but we had to try and save her.

We made it there in time to see Bear run the other way trying to pull Bella along, and the semi hitting her.

**What do you think? If I get up to twenty reviews in the next hour, I will update around an hour! I hoped you liked it.**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**


	7. Eyes Opened

**New chapter! I think I might have an epilogue after this... but this is the last chapter...**

EPOV

The man driving the truck was unconscious. So, I ran to Bella's side, a low moan escaped her lips.

"Bella!" I cried.

_Edward, you have to change her. She won't live otherwise. _Alice thought.

"How much longer does she have?" I growled to Alice.

"Three days," she said.

"That just has to be enough," I said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I raised Bella's wrist to my lips.

* * *

Her screams echoed through the house, and I flinched again. I hated her to be in so much pain. Though, the end of the change should be soon.

Then, we heard her heartbeat speed up. Then it gave it's final beat.

BPOV

I could hear every little chirp of a bird and breeze through the trees.

I was scared to open my eyes. If I had my vision, that would be... the most wonderful thing. But, if I couldn't...

I prepared myself for the worst.

I opened my eyes.

Colors, that's what I noticed first. The beautiful colors, more than I could name.

I then saw Edward standing in the corner. I practically flew into his arms. He was smile was almost as big as mine.

Then he took my hand, we made our way down the stairs to meet our family.

**What do you think? Should I have an epilogue? Thank you to everyone who read my story and who reviewed! Thank you!**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**


	8. AN

**Hiiii! So, I know it has been a while and I know you hate these, but I had to ask a question. Would guys like me to go back through my story and edit it and/or add a little more here and there?**

**And I have a few ideas for another story. Please review and tell me which ones you think are good ideas?**

**1. Twin sisters, Angela and Erica's (Angela is NOT Angela Weber), mom (Bella) went missing several years ago they live with their father (Edward) in Hawaii. They get a letter telling them that their mom is alive and is held for ransom. They don't want to pay the ransom, so they fly to Texas and try to get their mom back for time is up. Is a real story I've been writing just wanted to see if people liked it. Not a very good summary. All Human!**

**2. Alice has to plan for Bella and Edward's wedding! She forces Bella to help her plan, but Bella is being very stubborn. Cute Alice/Bella sister story.**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**


End file.
